Cody Jason Nate Banks
First, before writing out a character profile, put a basic overview of the character, including how they got on the ship. A picture must also be included. (Type *hiresnobg into the IMVU chat box and look at your desktop for a print screen, or use a preferred alternative method) Example of a detailed profile - Abel Baudouin Example of a less detailed profile - Irisadora I M P O R T A N T This is a must do! PROFILE - SKILLS AND WEAPONS - WEAKNESS - PERSONALITY (If you do not want to add anything to a select category, delete that category.) Talents and Skills *Gymnastics *Fighting *Dancing *Singing *Cardmency *Normal Magic Tricks Weapons *Voodoo Staff Combat Skills and Abilities *Shadowmancy~ Is able to Manipulate and Control Shadows *Ilusions: Can easily create illusion to make the person see what they most desire or think that they see *Bokor and Tarot Readings~ Messes in the arts of Magic and Voodoo Magic and can read the futures of others *Kung Fu ~ Cody is a pro using his cane as a weapon Education and Intelligence Background Cody was mostly living life as a orphan after his mother's death and his father's dreadful fate for messing with dangerous magic but mostly picked things off the streets like maths, english a bit of science and Accounting Cody is a average IQ Goals None at the moment Personality Before Cody was a bad boy who tended to cheat people out with money by using his powers of Divination in which at the time was very faulty so ended up cheating out his customers apart from that Cody never obeyed anyone he mostly got all the badness from his father but after his dad's fateful death , Cody turned a new leaf but has a knack for flirting with girls alot Weaknesses . When Its Sunlight Cody cant properly control the Shadows Well . Sometimes Cody by accident might conjure a illusion but sometimes its backfires on himself making him act crazy sometimes because his seeting things that are not actually there . Cody's bokor lies in combined magic of his Voodoo freinds in they are cooperating with Cody , he can't really enrich his magic enough and as for Tarot Reading sometimes Cody has a knack for accidentally predicting the wrong futures for differnt people and might actually show them a card of someone else future Beliefs Gods <--- Doesn't have to follow these, Christianity, Buddhism etc. all still apply. Appearance Very Tall , Dreadlock Hair , Black Light Skin , Green Angelic Eyes , a Bower Hat with a feather, a black short vest jacket, brown tousers and black heavy boots , a pack of magical cards in his left hand and plus holding a Voodoo Cane which once belonged to his fathers and gloves Relationships If none are known, delete this section. 'Parents Nistro and Nadia Banks' 'Grand Parents: Billus Washintong and Hazel Morton' 'Partner: None' 'Children: None' 'Friendships: Emoilee' Background Cody was born in New Orleans Lousianna to Nistro and Nadia Banks , His mother was a sweet and loving lady who cared for Cody alot but his father was evil and cruel man who dealed in the art of bokor ( Voodoo Magic) and apart from that he was a powerful dark magician in which his powers came from his freinds ( Voodoo Puppets) and gave no mercy to any of his captors, And Out of spite he cursed those who hated him and made them suffer in which he killed the guilty or either caused the guilty to die from illness , Cody knew nothing about the publics hatred towards his father and why everyone around the whole land wished his dad dead around the age of 9 Cody's father deal with the Voodoo spirtis caused him his life in which the Voodoo Grand Master sent Cody's father to an eternal limbo full of the most evil creatures in the world who killed him at the age of 11 Cody's mother died leaving Cody to run away from home at a young age Cody discovered his powers and started using them to bad use to mess up the Horse stables or used his divination powers which caused him into alot of trouble , after a while the Lousianna Police declared that they will form mob and lynch Cody '' The Son of a Demon '' is what the public and police called him scared from his life Cody ran away and grew up on the poor streets of New Orleans picking up alot of skills and lessons in life after that Cody ran away because he knew that the poor slums weren't a place Cody could thrive in desperately he boarded a Ship which went by the name the name Septimo Category:Characters